psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of publications in psychology
Introducing Psychology ''Introducing Psychology'' * Joni E. Johnston The Complete Idiot's Guide to Psychology, 3rd edition. 2006. Penguin Books, U.S.A. An introduction to psychology for general public and students. * Nigel Benson Introducing Psychology, 1998. Totem/Icon Books. An introduction to psychology for general public and students. Popular, International best-selling, 14 languages ''Principles of Psychology * William James Principles of Psychology, 1890. This monumental text can be viewed as the beginning of psychology. Online version http://psychclassics.yorku.ca/James/Principles/index.htm Psychoanalysis and psychotherapy The Interpretation of Dreams * Sigmund Freud The Interpretation of Dreams, 1900. Online version http://www.psywww.com/books/interp/toc.htm. Dream interpretation became a part of psychoanalysis due to this seminal work. ''Introductory Lectures on Psycho-analysis * Sigmund Freud Introductory Lectures on Psycho-analysis, 1920. Book available in several translations. Discussion of slips, transference, and dream analysis. Includes classic case studies. Personality ''A Theory of Human Motivation'' * Abraham Maslow A Theory of Human Motivation. Psychological Review 1943;50:370-396. Online version Online version. In this paper the Maslow's hierarchy of needs was described. Behaviorism ''Psychology as the behaviorist views it'' * John B. Watson Psychology as the behaviorist views it. Psychological Review 1913;20:158-177. Online version With his behaviorism, Watson put the emphasis on external behaviour of people and their reaction to a given situation, rather than the internal, mental state of those people. In his opinion, the analysis of behaviour and reactions was the only objective way to get insight into human actions. ''Science and Human Behavior'' * [[B.F. Skinner]. Published in 1953. An online version is available http://www.bfskinner.org/f/Science_and_Human_Behavior.pdf. This is Skinner's seminal textbook, in which he discusses many subjects that are not usually covered, such as psychotherapy, self-control, and thinking. It was written as part of a publishing deal so that he could get his utopian fiction novel published. It has proven to be an enduring Radical Behaviorist treatment of the person and society. Pavlovian behaviorism has been absorbed into and obliterated by other theories of behavior, including Radical Behaviorism. Cognitivism * Alan Turing (1950) "Computing machinery and intelligence". Mind, vol. LIX, no. 236, October 1950, pp. 433-460. eprint * Jerry Fodor (1975) The Language of thought * Zenon Pylyshyn (1984) Computation and Cognition * Stevan Harnad (1994) Computation Is Just Interpretable Symbol Manipulation: Cognition Isn't. Minds and Machines 4: 379-390. Folk psychology * Michael White (2001) [http://www.narrativetherapylibrary.com/catalog_details.asp?ID=83 Folk psychology and narrative practice. Dulwich Centre Journal] 2: 1-37. Functionalism Gestalt psychology ''Experimental Studies of the Perception of Movement'' *Max Wertheimer. Experimental Studies of the Perception of Movement, 1912. Considered to be the founding article for Gestalt psychology. The article described the Phi phenomenon. ''The Gestalt Approach & Eye Witness to Therapy'' *Fritz Perls. The Gestalt Approach & Eye Witness to Therapy, 1973. This is Perls' final and most complete formulation of gestalt psychology and therapy. Humanistic psychology Phenomenology * Medard Boss, Existential Foundations of Medicine and Psychology (Jason Aronson, 1984; ISBN 1-56821-420-0) * Medard Boss, Psychoanalysis and Daseinsanalysis (Da Capo Pr, 1982; ISBN 0-306-79708-9) * Medard Boss, The Analysis of Dreams (Philosophical Library, 1958) * Amedeo Giorgi, Psychology as a Human Science (Harper & Row, 1970) * R. D. Laing, The Divided Self (Penguin, 1965) * Robert D Romanyshyn, Mirror and Metaphor: Images and Stories of Psychological Life (Trivium, 2001) * Ernesto Spinelli, The Interpreted World: An Introduction to Phenomenological Psychology (Sage, 2nd Edition, 2005) * Erwin Straus, Man, Time and World (Humanities Press, 1982) * Erwin Straus, The Primary World of the Senses (Free Press of Glencoe, 1963) * Jan Hendrik van den Berg, A Different Existence (Duquesne University Press, 1973) Structuralist psychology|Structuralism Cognitive psychology *Albert Bandura. Transmission of Aggression Through Imitation of Aggressive Models *Keith Holyoak and Robert Morrison. The Cambridge Handbook of Thinking and Reasoning (2005). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-53101-2. A recent comprehensive collection of survey chapters on topics in higher cognition. Evolution and psychology Genetic Psychology *Baldwin, JM. (1896). A New Factor in Evolution. The American Naturalist, 30(354), 441-451. *Piaget, Jean. (1979). Behaviour and Evolution (D. Nicholson-Smith, Trans.). London: Routledge & Kegan Paul. (Original work published 1976) *Simpson, GG. (1953). The Baldwin Effect. Evolution, 7(2), 110-117. *Weber, BH. & Depew, D. J. (Eds.). (2003). Evolution and Learning: The Baldwin Effect Reconsidered. Cambridge, MA: Bradford/MIT Press. Evolutionary Psychology *Jerome Barkow, Leda Cosmides and John Tooby (1992). [http://books.google.com/books?vid=ISBN0195101073&id=SxX4gRzOS6oC&dq=The+Adapted+Mind The Adapted Mind.] NY: Oxford University Press. * Buss, D.M.(2004).[http://www.ablongman.com/catalog/academic/product/0,1144,0205370713-TOC,00.html Evolutionary Psychology: The New Science of the Mind.]Boston: Pearson Education, Inc. Evolutionary developmental psychology * Bjorklund DF, Pellegrini AD. (2002). [http://www.apa.org/books/431671A.html The Origins of Human Nature: Evolutionary Developmental Psychology]. Washington, D.C.: American Psychological Association. * Burgess RL, MacDonald. (Eds.) (2004). [http://www.csulb.edu/~kmacd/HEB_2005_3.pdf Evolutionary Perspectives on Human Development, 2nd ed]. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications. * Ellis BJ, Bjorklund DF. (Eds.) (2005). [http://www.guilford.com/cgi-bin/cartscript.cgi?page=pr/ellis.htm&dir=pp/dp&cart_id=208191.21056 Origins of the social mind: Evolutionary psychology and child development] . New York: Guilford Press. Evolutionary educational psychology *Geary, D. C. (2002). Principles of evolutionary educational psychology. Learning and Individual Differences, 12, 317-345. * Geary, D. C. (2005). Folk knowledge and academic learning. In B. J. Ellis & D. F. Bjorklund (Eds.), Origins of the social mind (pp. 493-519). New York: Guilford Publications. Clinical psychology *Emil Kraepelin. "Textbook" of Psychiatry, 1893. This publication was the foundation of the classification systems used in today's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. Developmental psychology *Baldwin, JM. (1894). Mental development in the child and the race. New York: Macmillan. *Beilin, H. (1992). Piaget's Enduring Contribution to Developmental Psychology. Developmental Psychology, 28(2), 191-204. *Bringuier, JC. (Ed.). (1980). Conversations with Jean Piaget. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (Original work published 1977) *Chapman, M. (1988). Constructive Evolution: Origins and Development of Piaget’s Thought. Cambridge, UK: University of Cambridge Press. *Bronfenbrenner, Urie (1979). The Ecology of Human Development. *Gruber, HE, Vonèche JJ. (Eds.). (1993). The Essential Piaget: An Interpretive Reference and Guide (2nd ed.). Northvale, NJ: Jason Aronson. *Lourenço, O, Machado A. (1996). In Defense of Piaget's Theory: A Reply to 10 Common Criticisms. Psychological Review, 103(1), 143-164. *Piaget, Jean. (1952). The Origins of Intelligence in Children (M. Cook, Trans. 2nd ed.). New York: International Universities Press. (Original work published 1936) *Piaget, Jean. (1985). The Equilibration of Cognitive Structures: The Central Problem of Intellectual Development (T. Brown & K. J. Thampy, Trans.). Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (Original work published 1975) *Siegler, RS. (1996). Emerging Minds: The Process of Change in Children's Thinking. New York: Oxford University Press. Educational psychology *Anderson, JR, Corbett, AT, Koedinger, KR, Pelletier, R. (1995). Cognitive tutors: Lessons learned. Journal of the Learning Sciences, 4, 167-207. *Bandura, A. (1993). Perceived self-efficacy in cognitive development and functioning. Educational psychologist, 28, 117-148. *Cronbach, LJ. (1957). The two disciplines of scientific psychology. American Psychologist, 12, 671-684. *Cronbach, LJ, Meehl, PE. (1955). Construct validity in psychological tests. Psychological Bulletin, 52, 281-302. *Mayer, RE. (1997). Multimedia learning: Are we asking the right questions? Educational Psychologist, 32, 1-19. *Palincsar, AS. (1998). Social constructivist perspectives on teaching and learning. Annual Review of Psychology, 49, 345-375. *Skinner, BF. (1958). Teaching Machines. Science, 128(3330), 969-977. *Spearman, C. (1904). "General intelligence," objectively determined and measured. American Journal of Psychology, 15, 201-293. *Sweller, J, van Merrienboer JJ, Paas FG. (1998). Cognitive architecture and instructional design. Educational Psychology Review, 10, 251-296. *Terman, LM. (1916). The uses of intelligence tests. From The measurement of intelligence (chapter 1). Boston: Houghton Mifflin. *Thorndike, EL. (1910). The contribution of psychology to education. Journal of Educational Psychology, 1, 5-12. *Thurstone, LL. (1934). The vectors of mind. Psychological Review, 41, 1-32. Forensic psychology ''Forensic Psychology'' * Alan M. Goldstein. Forensic Psychology, 2003. ISBN 0-471-61920-5. Forty seven forensic psychologists cover the theory and practice of forensic psychology in both civil and criminal litigation. ''On the Witness Stand'' *Hugo Münsterberg. On the Witness Stand, 1908. Considered to be the first publication to apply psychology to legal matters. Among the topics discussed are the reliability of witnesses' testimony and memory, lie detection, and methods of interrogating suspects of crime. Industrial and organizational psychology Journals * The Journal of Applied Psychology * Personnel Psychology * Academy of Management Journal * Academy of Management Review * The Journal of Organizational Behavior * The Journal of Industrial and Organizational Psychology * The Journal of Vocational Behavior * Administrative Science Quarterly * International Journal of Selection and Assessment Neuropsychology *Bloom, Roth. The Biochemical Basis of Neuropharmacology. Oxford University Press, 1996. ISBN 0-19-510399-8. Social psychology Classic Readings on Prejudice and Intergroup Relations *GW. (1954). The nature of prejudice. New York: Doubleday. This book expounds one of the most influential theories of prejudice reduction, known as the Contact Hypothesis: increasing contact between members of different groups is the foundation for reducing intergroup hostility. *H, Turner JC. (1979). An integrative theory of intergroup conflict. In W.G. Austin & S. Worchel (Eds.), The social psychology of intergroup relations (pp. 33-47). Monterey, CA: Brooks/Cole. This is a classic paper on Social Identity Theory (SIT). SIT is one of the most prominent and influential theories concerning intergroup relations. SIT proposes that social context is the key factor shaping how different social groups are perceived and treated. Perceptual Psychology Gustav Fechner. Elements of Psychophysics, sections VII and XVI. Foundation of the field of psychophysics. Online version http://psychclassics.yorku.ca/Fechner/ Journals *Investigative Ophthalmology & Visual Science *Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience *Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance *Journal of the Optical Society of America A: Optics, Image Science, and Vision *Journal of Vision *Perception *Perception & Psychophysics *Psychological Science *Spatial Vision *Vision Research *Visual Cognition *Visual Neuroscience Health psychology Critical psychology Post-cognivitist psychology See also * Category:Important publication in psychology * Psychology encyclopedias and handbooks * List of publications on evolution and human behavior * List of publications in science * Evolutionary psychology http://media.wiley.com/product_data/excerpt/38/04713840/0471384038.pdf External links * Online IQ test reviews Publications in psychology Psychology